He Crawls Like a Worm
by CeiliaDestiny
Summary: Inspired by the Bird and the Worm by the used, not a songfic... Ryou and Bakura share a body, but Ryou is tired of the pain his yami is causing... I am horrible at summaries though, but I promise you it is much better than it sounds...
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N I dont own Yugioh or any of its characters_**

 ** _"Bakura mind link"_**

 _"Ryou mind link"_

'Ryou thoughts'  
-

Ryou sat in the black of the classroom.

Alone.

Away from the others, away from where 'he' could harm them.

 **"** ** _Just let me take over..,_** **"** _he_ says

 **"** ** _It will all be okay._** **"**

But he couldn't just give in to the demonic voice.

He mustn't let the demon inside of him out.

He had to keep him at bay.

And the only way to do that was to stay away from the distractions.

Away from the things that angered the spirit.

Away from his 'friends.'

Away from the world.

Having been lost in his mind, he finally zoned in when his body unconsciously shivered under the icy breath of the malfunctioning air conditioner as the fluorescent lights flickered ahead.

The shrill sound of the lunch bell rang through the classroom and the chattering of the students soon reached his ears as he slowly put away his books into his bag.

Warily, once the classroom emptied as the students pounded off to lunch, he got up, slowly exiting otherwise silent classroom other than the rhythmic sound of the teacher typing away at her laptop.

He walked, his light footsteps slightly echoing throughout the halls. Unnerved by the eerie silence in the usually bustling hall, he pulled out his Ipod and turned it on and hitting shuffle. He stuck a crimson earbud in his ear and kept walking, a small smile slowly creeping its way up to his face as "Monster" by Skillet flowed into his left ear. Though he enjoyed the song he couldn't help but sigh softly thinking about how much his life could relate to the lyrics. How much the song pretty much resembled his life.

Reaching the grey door that led to the path along the small creek behind the school,

pushed it slightly and stepped out into the light of the golden sun. He closed his eyes, wincing at the brightness, a major difference from the dim lighting of the dull hallways.

Starting down the grassy hill, he walked around a large rock and down to the path. Stepping onto the gravel, he set off to find the spot where he normally sat to eat.

 **"** ** _You should just be a good host and let me take over,"_** the demon spoke in a sickly sweet voice, **"** ** _Then I wouldn't have to punish you."_** Ryou could feel the spirit smirk inside his mind, with a most likely sadistic glint to his eyes.

" _No, I will not give into you, I will not let you harm my friends,"_ Ryou mentally replied to the spirit.

 ** _"_** ** _FOOL! Do you really think they would want to be friends with you? Let's face it you are just a freak. A useless and weak one at that. YOU ARE NOTHING!"_**

 _"_ _No, you are wrong, I am only nothing if I just give up and stop fighting you. As long as I still have some strength I will keep fighting you the most I can. They are my friends, and whether they may think so or not, I care for them so I will not give i-"_

Ryou was cut off when he foot got caught if a tree root. Trying to tug his foot free he ended up falling backwards, painfully tumbling over the sharp rocks leading down to the riverbank.

Yelping in pain, he hit the bottom, landing on a sharp rock. Fresh cuts had formed on his pale, almost sickly, skin and past wounds had been reopened.

Even though he and the demon, Bakura as he had introduced himself as, shared a body, Bakura couldn't feel the pain, which led to him causing more.

Bakura would take over Ryou's body and inflict horrific wounds on 'himself' just to hear Ryou's cries of pain inside his soul room…

Well that was at least when Ryou thought, and what the spirit made it seem like, but he had no way to tell what the demonic spirit was really doing.

Ryou snapped out of his thoughts, wincing as he hesitantly sat up. He painfully crawled over to his backpack that has fallen a few feet away from him. Picking up the bag, he stuck his hand in feeling around for what he was looking for. Pulling out the bandages and disinfectant wipes, he rolled now torn right sleeve that fresh crimson has slowly seeped through. Sighing in defeat, he realized he would have to order a new jacket for his school uniform. Opening up one of the individual packages of wipes he cleaned off his arm, wiping away the metallic, crimson blood.

Disregarding the wipe he slowly wrapped his arm up with the gauze bandages that showed little contrast against his skin that was so pale that it was almost sickly. Pushing his sleeve back down, he cautiously got up, trying to ignore the fresh bruise on his back, just above his left hip, that had caused by one of the rocks as he fell.

'Goddamn rocks, you are useless anyway, why don't you go and sink to the deepest depths of the ocean or something,' Ryou thought to himself, grimacing. Picking up his bag, he trecked back up to the path, following it until he reached HIS tree.

Setting down his bag, he sunk to the ground next to the tree. Ryou pulled his bag onto his lap and removed a granola bar from the front pouch. He moved his back from his lap and unwrapped the granola bar, and took a small bite.

Once he finished his 'lunch' he leaned back against the tree, slipping an object out from under his shirt.

The object that would eventually lead to his final demise, the Millenium ring.

He fingered the ring softly, the sun reflecting upon it. He refused to get rid of it, it was all he had left of his family since recently his father died on an archeological dig when the tomb collapsed on him.

Gazing up at the sky, Ryou wondered how the sun could still light the world with its rays even though the minds and souls of many were shrouded in darkness.

Looking down at his watch, he realized that he only had 3 minutes until the lunch hour ended.

Quickly gathering his things he sprinted back to the building, trying to avoid crying out from the strain on his aching body. Once he reached the door, he slipped in, quietly making his way over to the restrooms to rinse the blood from his sleeve.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the school day flew by rapidly, luckily with no other disruptions from from the spirit of the ring.

Ryou was currently trekking home from school, earbuds in ears, hands in the pockets of his school trousers, as his alabaster hair flowed behind him.

Right now "Whisper" by Evanescence was blasting into his eardrums as he quietly

hummed along.

As he passed the iron park gates, he contemplated taking a detour through, but decided

against it seeing that the sun's rays were hidden by ever so slowly moving grey clouds that seemed to grow darker across the horizon.

It was strange that there were no disturbances from Bakura what so ever. In fact

seemed eerily suspicious. It felt wrong, Bakura almost never left him alone for more than a few hours.

He could tell something bad would happen, and Ryou knew it was inevitable, for he could only escape Bakura as well as he could escape his shadow. Or himself.

He barely even knew who he truly was anymore, it was as if someone had cut the real him out of his soul, leaving only the sadness and depression behind.

Sure he still had his 'friends' but they couldn't save him, they didn't even know what was going on. They are fools, ignorant naive fools.

Besides, how could one be saved from himself?

Arriving at his navy blue front door, he retrieved his key from his left pocket, and unlocked the door, stepping in.

Removing his shoes he approached the stairs, heading up to change from his torn uniform.

Moving to his door he reached out, twisting the knob, then pushed the door open, stepping into his pale-blue bedroom.

Heading over to his closet, he pulled out his favorite blue and white striped tee-shirt off of its hanger. Walking over to the off-white dresser, he opened up the bottom drawer, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans and then walking over to the bed.

Ryou pulled off his tattered jacket and removed his trousers. He slipped on his shirt, then proceeded to pull on his jeans.

He walked over to his desk and sat down, opening up his laptop and pressed the power button. He sat down at the chair and watched the black screen glow to life as the windows symbol appeared on the it. Once the login screen appeared he typed in his password and hit enter.

Opening google chrome he quickly pulled up the school's website and ordered a new jacket for his uniform.

Once he finished, he closed his laptop and started to head back down the stairs to grab a quick snack before doing his homework, only to freeze in his tracks when he felt it.

It started out as a faint tug in the back of his mind, but as it increased to a pounding headache, he felt his control slipping away with his consciousness.

Rapidly as he could in his current state he ran down the rest of the stairs, just as he reached the bottom his vision went black as he collapsed onto the ground.

 **A/N Sorry it was short, I promise to have more up in the next few days**


End file.
